Blog użytkownika:Hejod123/Transkrypcja odcinka przygody of dzwiękowy the jeż niedotykalny dzwiękowy
To jest transkrypcja do odcinka Przygody Sonic the Hedgehog , " Untouchable Sonic ". Uwaga: sceny wycięte z określonych powtórek są wyróżnione na czerwono . [ Odcinek zaczyna się od widoku drogi w pobliżu miasta. Kamera przesuwa się w prawą dolną część ekranu, gdzie Kret-rolnik kopie łopatą, którą trzyma w obu dłoniach. Odwraca się na prawą stronę i trzyma lewą rękę do lewego ucha. Sonic mija go, a Tails lata za nim, a oni kręcą Kretem w dziurę. Gejzer wybucha i uruchamia Kretnika w powietrze. Sonic następnie przechodzi przez głaz, dzieląc go na pół i odsłaniając szkielet dinozaura. Ogony przelatują obok szkieletu dinozaura, który odwraca się w jego stronę. Sonic biegnie obok drzewa, odbierając mu liście, a wiewiórce w nim futro. Kamera przybliża wiewiórkę. ] Wiewiórka: Yikes! [ Wiewiórka zakrywa swoje dolne dłonie obiema rękami i rumieńcem w zażenowaniu. Ogony przelatują nad drzewem, ponownie zakładając liście, a futro Wiewiórki na jego ciało. Sonic następnie przechodzi obok niektórych roślin, pozbawiając je ich koloru. Gdy biegnie przez jezdnię, a Tails lata za nim, opuszcza tęczowy szlak. Następnie biegnie wokół góry, malując na niej tęczowy ślad. Ogony lecą obok góry i znak, który mówi: RAINBOW MT. ląduje w pobliżu. Sonic biegnie przez wzgórza, a Tails lata za nim. ] Sonic : Nienawidzę tego mówić, ale zaczynam zwalniać! Tails : Ja też, Sonic! Pokryliśmy wszystkie Mobius od śniadania! Sonic: Jak inaczej dowiemy się, gdzie następny jest robotnik Robotnika? Ogony: Czy nie moglibyśmy najpierw znaleźć psa chili? [ Sonic odwraca się w stronę Tails. ] Sonic: Gdzie znajdziesz sztywnego psa chili? [ Sonic i Tails krzyczą, by się zatrzymać. ] Sonic and Tails: Whoa! [ Sonic and Tails odwracają się od miasta Mobius Corners w ich pobliżu. ] Sonic: Cieszę się, że zapytałem! [ Sonic and Tails biegną do miasta. ] Sonic: Teraz, gdybym był psem chili, gdzie ja bym był? [ Aparat powiększa Sonic i Tails, gdy ten chwyta prawą rękę byłej ręki lewą ręką i wskazuje prawy palec wskazujący. ] Tails: Hej, Sonic, spójrz! [ W domu, Obywatel z " Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad " ściąga prawą dłonią jej okno. Poza hotelem Vandervoort do hotelu wchodzi starsza żaba, kret i bocian, zamykając za nimi drzwi. W domu towarowym Greebley sprzedawca myszki zwija czaszkami obiema rękami, zamyka bramę i wbiega do sklepu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dźwięki zabezpieczenia zamków można usłyszeć od środka. Ogon wzrusza ramionami w zamęcie. ] Tails: Czego wszyscy się boją? Sonic: Tak! Myślisz, że nigdy wcześniej nie zobaczyli niebieskiego jeża! [ Sonic wskazuje swój prawy palec przed siebie. ] Sonic: Whoa, rozwiń to! [ Sonic podbiega do baru Bert, a Tails leci za nim. Ogony wskazują jego prawy palec wskazujący na znak, który mówi, BERT'S DINER . ] Ogony: "Bert's Diner". [ Sonic patrzy na znak, który mówi, FOOT LONG CHILI DOGS, MMM - GOOD 'N' YUMMY , i ma zdjęcie psa w kok hot-doga, które kamera przybliża. ] Sonic: Długie, chude psy! Ogony: Jedzmy! [ Sonic podbiega do baru Bert, a Tails lata za nim. Wewnątrz Bert's Diner, Bert Whoo rzuca naleśniki szpachelką, którą trzyma w prawej dłoni, a Roxy podnosi obie ręce. Odwraca się i podchodzi do Bert, gdy Sonic i Tails wchodzą do środka. Spogląda na nich i zrzuca naczynia z szoku. ] Roxy : Yeow! [ Bert odwraca się do Sonica i Tailsa i wskazuje na nich swoją szpachelką. ] Bert Whoo : Mówiąc innym, powiedziałem innym nie, i mam na myśli nie! Sonic: Pozostałe? O czym ty mówisz? Bert: Przepraszam, myślałem, że na początku jesteś robotem! Sonic: Nie my! Ogony: Nie ma mowy! Sonic: Gdybyśmy byli robotami, czy zamówilibyśmy szesnaście chili? [ Sonic i Tails podbiegają do pary stołków i wskakują na nie. ] Sonic: wezmę szesnaście chili! Tails: Ja też! Bert: Mobius Corners nie jest teraz bezpiecznym miejscem, młody kolego! Lepiej się ruszaj! Roxy: Gosh, Bert, ci ludzie wyglądają na głodnych! Ball Hog : Huh, tak, Bert! [ Ball Hog prycha, a Bert i Roxy odwracają się twarzą do niego i Rollera. ] Ball Hog: Feed em '! Roller : Tak, to będzie ostatni posiłek, który ugotujesz! [ Roller wyciąga prawą rękę jak znak stopu. ] Ball Hog: To znaczy [ Ball Hog prycha i wskazuje prawy palec wskazujący na Bert. ] Ball Hog: Jeśli nie jesteś mądry i zdecydowałeś się zapłacić! Bert: Zatopiłem każde Mobium, które posiadam w tym miejscu, i nie oddam go w garść dobrych dla nikogo robotów! Ball Hog: Oh, tak? [ Ball Hog prycha, potem odwraca się do Roller'a. ] Ball Hog: Pokaż mu, że mamy na myśli biznes, Roller! Roller: Masz to, wieprze! [ Roller zamienia się w kulę do kręgli i rzuca się w ścianę, tworząc w niej dziurę. Sonic biegnie przez dziurę. Ball Hog odwraca się do Tailsa. ] Ball Hog: Hej! [ Prycha Ball Hog. ] Ball Hog: Gdzie ten niebieski facet? Tails: Blue guy? Jaki niebieski facet? [ Usłyszysz pukanie do drzwi. Kamera przesuwa się w lewą stronę ekranu, gdzie znajdują się drzwi, a Roller odwraca się do niego. ] Sonic: Dobra, otwórz się! [ Roller otwiera prawą dłonią drzwi, odsłaniając Sonica, który jest teraz przebrany za inspektora zdrowia. Sonic trzyma w lewej dłoni schowek, a po prawej ołówek. ] Sonic: Departament Zdrowia! [ Sonic wchodzi i pisze w swoim schowku. ] Sonic: Dobrze wyglądasz, Bert! [ Sonic odwraca się w stronę dziury i wycelowuje w nią swój ołówek. ] Sonic: Cieszę się, że wpuszczasz trochę świeżego powietrza! [ Wszyscy wpatrują się w dziurę. Sonic następnie idzie za ladę, podnosi lewą ręką łyżkę do garnka z chili i wkłada ją do ust. Wdycha i wrzeszczy, wdychając ogień. Kamera przybliża go, gdy kieruje lewy palec wskazujący na garnek chili. ] Sonic: Hmmm. Chili może użyć jalepeños! [ Sonic otwiera lewą ręką wieko nad talerzem z ostrygami, podnosi prawą ręką bułkę ostryg i wkłada ją do ust. ] Sonic: Ładne krakersy ostryg. [ Sonic przechodzi obok Roxy i pisze w swoim schowku. ] Sonic: Sprytnie wyglądająca kelnerka! [ Sonic następnie podchodzi do Ball Hog i Roller i klika jego wargi. ] Sonic: Zawsze coś jest! Nienawidzę tego mówić, Bert, będziesz musiał zapakować te stare urządzenia! Roller: Hej! Kogo nazywasz urządzeniem ?! [ Sonic podbiega do sterty garnków i patelni i podnosi je obiema rękami. ] Sonic: Zobaczmy, czy ten skruber garnka nadal może go ciąć! [ Sonic otwiera prawą ręką głowę Rollera, a prawą wkłada do garnka garnki i patelnie. ] Roller: Hej! [ Roller chrząka, gdy Sonic wrzuca stertę garnków i patelni w swoje ciało, a Sonic chrząka, gdy skacze na stosie garnków i patelni, by go wepchnąć. Sonic następnie odsuwa głowę Rollera z powrotem, ściskając dłonie i śruby zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara. ] Roller: Whoa! [ Roller kaszle gwałtownie, a Sonic chrząka, gdy uderza w podłogę. Dławiki rolkowe, gdy Sonic odwraca się do niego. ] Sonic: Whoa, kolesie! Potrzebuje trochę wody! [ Sonic podbiega do czajnika wody i podnosi go prawą ręką. Otwiera lewą ręką głowę Rollera i wlewa wodę do swojego ciała. Następnie zamyka lewą ręką głowę Rollera, a para wyrzuca z rolki. ] Sonic: Nie! [ Dzwoni dzwonek alarmowy, a Roller jęczy z bólu. Sonic następnie podbiega do drzwi i chwyta uchwyt prawą ręką. ] Sonic: Całkowicie kiepski cykl płukania! [ Sonic otwiera drzwi prawą ręką, a Roller jęczy, gdy kończy, lądując z trzaskiem. Sonic zamyka drzwi. ] Sonic: Zamknij przełącznik! Prawdopodobnie pozostawia sportowe okulary! [ Sonic podchodzi do Ball Hoga, który prycha. ] Ball Hog: W porządku, to ty to robisz! [ Ball Hog sięga prawą ręką w skafander i wyciąga bombę. ] Roxy: Uważaj! [ Bert podnosi prawą ręką ciasto. Podchodzi do Ball Hog i uderza go w twarz. Ball Hog prycha i rzuca swoją bombę w powietrze. Roller otwiera prawą drzwiczkami drzwi i wchodzi. ] Roller ( głuchym głosem ): Hej, jaki jest świetny pomysł? [ Roller łapie bombę obiema rękami i krzyczy, gdy ją trzyma. ] Sonic: Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? W środku nie ma piłki do gry! [ Ball Hog krzyczy, gdy Sonic odpycha go obiema rękami. Leci do Rollera, wybijając ich oboje za drzwi, które Sonic zamyka prawą ręką. Bomba Ball Hog eksploduje. Sonic następnie otwiera drzwi prawą ręką, ucieka, a następnie wraca, trzymając w obu rękach pojemnik na śmieci, który wystawia na zewnątrz. Tails, Bert i Roxy obserwują w Ball Hog, a kawałki Rollera lądują w koszu na śmieci. ] Bert: Dobra robota, młody kolego! Umieszczasz te robo-okapy dokładnie tam, gdzie ich miejsce! [ Tails leci w powietrze i chwyta kartkę papieru w prawą rękę. ] Tails: Hej, Sonic! Zgadnij co! [ Tails leci w dół do Sonica, Berta i Roxy. Wszyscy patrzą na kartkę papieru. ] Sonic: Mogłem wiedzieć! [ Wyświetlany jest widok papieru. Mówi DR. RoBoTNiK "OR ELSe" SeRVice PRoTecTioN, "Płać mi teraz LUB ZWRACA SIĘ DO LATERA" . ] Sonic: Usługa ochrony "Or Else" doktora Robotnika. "Płać mi teraz, bo cię później złapię. " [ Tails rzuca papier na podłogę. ] Tails: Więc to jest to, co robi Robotnik! Roxy: Uh-huh, a pan Whoo jest jedynym, który nie chciał zapłacić, więc powiedzieli, że zbankrutują! [ Bert wskazuje na siebie prawy kciuk. ] Bert: Jestem burmistrzem zakątków Mobiusa. Ktoś musiał się im przeciwstawić! Sonic: Cóż, teraz masz nas stać z tobą! [ Dźwięk dzwonka można usłyszeć z wnętrza kosza. Ogony podbiegają do kosza. ] Tails: Jest tutaj! [ Tails sięga do kosza prawą ręką i wyciąga telefon Robocom, który trzyma do lewej ręki. ] Dr Robotnik : Cześć? Witaj, Ball Hog? Wałek? [ Sonic podbiega do Tails. ] Robotnik: To jest doktor Robotnik! Ogony: Partie, do których próbujesz dotrzeć, zostały rozłączone, podobnie jak twój mózg, Robuttniku! Twoja rakieta ochronna została zniszczona! [ Tails rzuca telefon do kosza. Sonic następnie kładzie swoją lewą rękę na ramieniu Tails. Wewnątrz twierdzy Robotnika Robotnik trzyma telefon w prawej dłoni i zawiesza go. ] Robotnik: Jeśli ten jeż myśli, że może mnie tak łatwo powstrzymać, to się myli! Zadraśnięcie! Grounder! [ W salonie Scratch and Grounder siedzą na kanapie, oglądając sceny z odcinka pilotażowego . W pierwszej scenie, Sonic biegnie przez pustynię, a Robotnik wyszukuje głowę zza roślin. Następnie wyciąga armatę obiema rękami i celuje w Sonica. Następnie podchodzi do kaktusa i chrząka, podnosząc go obiema rękami. Wkłada go do armaty, a następnie podnosi oburącz armatnią obiema rękami, których używa, by wepchnąć kaktus do armaty. Chrząka, kiedy skacze na drugą stronę, wyciąga zapalniczkę lewą ręką i używa jej do zapalania lontu. On kacza i zakrywa uszy dłońmi, podczas gdy armata wystrzeliwuje kaktusa w Sonica, który odwraca się do niego twarzą, wypuszcza mu policzki i wytyka mu język. Sonic następnie wybiera pojedynczą kolkę z katsu lewą ręką i używa jej do wybrania zębów. Ucieka, a kaktus nagle wyrasta z nóg i ust. Mocno opina się, a następnie wyrasta dłońmi, z prawej strony falującą w stronę Sonica. Następnie wskakuje z powrotem do armaty, a Robotnik śmieje się, tańcząc. Potem spogląda na działo i krzyczy, gdy eksploduje. Kiedy eksplozja zniknie, Robotnik chrząka, gdy jest teraz pokryty kolcami. Ekran przechodzi do następnej sceny, która odbywa się w fortecy Robotnika, gdzie Robotnik siedzi teraz nagi w wannie, gdy maszyna wyciąga kolce z jego ciała. ] Robotnik: Ow! Ow! [ W następnej scenie, wioska królików wiwatuje, gdy Sonic mija ich. ] Królik Wieśniacy: Yay, Sonic! [ Sonic następnie podbiega do znaku, który mówi, ROBOTNIK CHCE WAS , w którym obraz robota wskazuje jego prawy palec wskazujący. Sonic ściąga wąsy z twarzy Robotnika obiema rękami i odrzuca go na bok, a następnie wyciąga pędzel prawą ręką i paletę lewą. Maluje włosy na twarzy Roberta i maluje zęby. Następnie odrzuca swój pędzel i paletę na bok i ucieka, a wizerunek Robotnika marszczy brwi. W następnej scenie Sonic stoi blisko Tails i wskakuje do jeziora. Przepływa przez nią, gdy para Masherów widzi go. Razem ze szkołą Chop Chops, szkołą Masherów i Octusem pływają po Sonic. Sonic przepływa przez kilka wodorostów, które kotleciki, młyny i oktusy zaplątują się. Gdy walczą o ucieczkę, Sonic odwraca się do nich twarzą, a następnie odwraca się w stronę rury odprowadzającej wodę z jeziora. Sonic wpada w rurę i przechodzi przez nią. Gdy scena się kończy, Scratch, który trzyma pilota w lewej ręce, naciska lewy przycisk, aby zmienić kanał. Na następnym kanale chirurg otwiera drzwi dłońmi. ] Chirurg: Każdy może czerpać korzyści z niewielkiej chirurgii nerwowej! [ Chirurg trzyma teraz skalpel w lewej ręce, a pacjent ucieka ze strachu. ] Chirurg: Wracaj tutaj, stat! [ Scratch przyciska buton na pilocie lewym kciukiem. Na następnym kanale od gliniarzy ucieka trójka przestępców. Jeden przestępca jeździ samochodem, a pozostali dwaj strzelają do gliniarzy. Jeden gliniarz jedzie samochodem, a drugi strzela z pistoletu, który trzyma w lewej ręce. ] Grounder : Podejdź do gazu, chłopaki! [ Scratch and Grounder są teraz poza kanapą, a Scratch skacze gorączkowo, wskazując lewą rękę na telewizor. ] Scratch: Uważaj! Gliny są tuż za tobą! Grounder: Oh, nie! [ Grounder zasłania oczy swoimi ćwiczeniami. ] Grounder: Oh, dlaczego dobrzy zawsze muszą złapać tych złych? [ Scratch imituje ostrzał, kiedy pokazuje oba palce wskazujące w telewizorze. Grounder również imituje ostrzał, gdy wskazuje na swoje ćwiczenia w telewizorze. ] Grounder: Mam cię! Scratch: Nie, nie zrobiłeś! Mam go! [ Grounder odwraca się w stronę Scratch. ] Grounder: Oh, lubisz zabawę! Mój karabin trafił go w prawo ... Robotnik: Dumbbots! Wejdź teraz! [ Scratch i Grounder krzyczą i wzdrygają się ze strachu, gdy ekran dudni, a tynk spada z sufitu. ] Scratch: On znowu krzyczy! Grounder: A więc? Jesteśmy na przerwie! Kogo to obchodzi, jeśli on krzyczy? Scratch: Me! Grounder: Tak, ja też! [ Scratch and Grounder przebiegają przez drzwi, pozostawiając w nich dziurę i powodując przewrócenie się. Wpadają do sypialni Robontika, pozostawiając chmurę pyłu, która powoduje, że Grounder kaszle. ] Grounder: Dzwoniłeś , twoja odpychająca? [ Robotnik kaszle gwałtownie, po czym macha prawą ręką na Scratch and Grounder. ] Robotnik: Ze wszystkich pełnych faktów, spartaczonych głupich goofów, wy dwaj weźcie ciastko! [ Robotnik wskazuje swój prawy palec wskazujący na Scratch and Grounder. ] Scratch: To - to nie ja, twoja podłość, Grounder ją wziął! [ Scratch wskazuje lewy palec wskazujący na Grounder. ] Grounder: Oh, nie zrobiłem! Nie wziąłem ciasta, on je wziął! [ Grounder wskazuje swoją prawą muszlę na Scratch. ] Robotnik: Cisza! [ Scratch skacze na Grounder i przytula go. ] Robotnik: Nie mogę dotrzeć do Ball Hog i Roller, więc chcę, żebyście od razu poszli do Mobius Corners! [ Robotnik wskazuje swój prawy palec wskazujący na Scratch and Grounder. ] Scratch: Od razu, wasza podłość! Co powinniśmy zrobić? Robotnik: Sprawię , że jesteście głównymi egzekutorami służby ochrony Robotnika! Wyjdź tam i wymuszaj! [ Robotnik wskazuje swój prawy palec wskazujący na Scratch and Grounder. Ten pierwszy znajduje się obok tego ostatniego. ] Scratch: Enforcer? Jak w telewizji! Grounder: Oh, chłopcze! Czy możemy być złymi facetami, co? Robotnik: Oczywiście, że jesteście złymi facetami! [ Scratch wskazuje lewy kciuk za siebie. ] Scratch: Ha! Pokażę tych włóczących się! Grounder: Tak! [ Grounder chichocze. ] Grounder: Będą żałować, że ze mną zawiedli! [ Grounder uderza lewym ramieniem w prawą rękę, powodując odpadnięcie prawej ręki. ] Robotnik: Wystarczy! Dopilnujcie, abyście strach i drżenie ogarnęli mieszkańców Mobius Corners, więc będą błagać o moją ochronę, a szczególnie o tego upartego staruszka, Bert Whoo! Grounder: Kto? Scratch: Bert Whoo! Grounder: Bert Who? Robotnik: Masz to! Grounder: Oh, rozumiem! Bert You Got It! [ Scratch wystawia język z dezaprobaty. ] Grounder: Brzmi ciężko. [ Gdy Robotnik rozmawia ze Scratch i Grounderem, przesuwa prawy kciuk i palec wskazujący przez prawą stronę wąsów. ] Robotnik: A jeśli ten jeż stanie ci na drodze, wymuś go! [ Robotnik wskazuje swój lewy palec wskazujący na Scratch and Grounder. Następnie ekran przechodzi do widoku na zewnątrz restauracji Bert. W środku Sonic trzyma w dłoniach psa chili. ] Ogony: Trzy, dwa, jedno, idź! [ Sonic łapie psa chili, rozpyla chili na twarz Roxy. Czerwone serca emitują od niej. Sonic następnie liże chili z palców prawej ręki. Gdy Roxy rozmawia z Soniciem, Bert miesza garnek z chili z łyżką, którą trzyma w prawej ręce. ] Roxy: Wow! Nigdy nie widziałem nikogo, kto mógłby zjeść tak szybko psa chili! Sonic: To wymaga dużo praktyki. [ Sonic i Tails sapią, gdy słyszą Scratch. ] Scratch: Dobra, kubki! Chodź i weź to! [ Sonic i Tails odwracają się do siebie, potem Tails wskazuje prawy kciuk za siebie. ] Tails: Czy to jest to, kim myślę? [ Sonic i Tails podbiegli do okna i wyjrzeli na zewnątrz. Scratch i Grounder są teraz ubrani jak gangsterzy. ] Scratch: Słyszysz mnie? Chodź i weź to! Grounder: Tak, jeśli nie przyjdziesz i nie dostaniesz, zatrzymamy to, to będzie ci przykro! Scratch: D'oh, zamknij się i przynieś mi skrzypce! [ Scratch wskazuje prawy kciuk na samochód, a Grounder otwiera prawą drzwiczkami drzwi. Bert i Roxy wyglądają przez okno z Sonic i Tails. ] Roxy: Ewww! Kim są ci waldos? Sonic: Jeszcze kilka goni Robotnika! Bert: Byjings, mam już dość! Będę uciekać z miasta! [ Bert gwałtownie potrząsa prawą pięścią, po czym Sonic wyciąga prawą rękę jak znak stopu na niego. ] Sonic: Trzymaj się, może być naprawdę niebezpiecznie! [ Grounder trzyma teraz skrzynię na obu dłoniach i wręcza ją Scratchowi. ] Scratch: Nie będzie współpracować, co? [ Scratch podnosi skrzypce obiema rękami. ] Scratch: Będą przykro! [ Scratch otwiera lewą ręką skrzypce i wyciąga skrzypce w środku tą samą ręką. Następnie rzuca skrzypcami z powrotem na Grounder prawą ręką. Grounder łapie go w obie dłonie, następnie wyciąga łuk prawą ręką i gra na nim na skrzypcach. Grając na skrzypcach, Grounder zakrywa uszy dłońmi ] Scratch: Jesteś gotowy, by powiedzieć "Wujek"? [ Sonic dmucha malinę w Scratch and Grounder. ] Scratch: D'oh, w porządku, poprosili o to! [ Sonic wygląda przez okno, gdy Scratch rzuca skrzypcami i odchyla się na bok. Scratch następnie prawą ręką sięga do samochodu, wyciąga pałkę dynamitową prawą ręką i zapala ją zapałką, którą trzyma w lewej ręce. ] Scratch: Pozwolę mu go mieć z bombą zegarową na 30 sekund! [ Scratch podrzuca dynamit w restauracji Bert. ] Sonic: Co robi ta kosmiczna walizka? [ Grounder, który trzyma zegar w swojej lewej ręce, rzuca się na Scratch. ] Grounder: Uh, zapomniałeś dołączyć urządzenia do pomiaru czasu! Scratch: Hmmm. Wtedy myślę, że wybuchnie od razu! [ Sonic łyka, po czym podnosi wzrok. ] Sonic: Uh-oh! [ Dynamit opada, a ekran staje się czarny. W następnej scenie Sonic, Tails, Bert i Roxy nadal patrzą na dynamit, gdy spada. ] Tails: Uh, Sonic? [ Scratch and Grounder podłączają uszy. Sonic otwiera drzwi lewą ręką i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Wskakuje w powietrze i łapie dynamit w obu dłoniach. Scratch otwiera oczy i odłącza uszy, gdy nie słyszy wybuchu dynamitu. ] Scratch: To zabawne, dlaczego nie poszło "Boom"? [ Grounder wskazuje swój prawy palec wskazujący na Scratch. ] Grounder: Um, może bezpiecznik zgasł! Scratch: Nie, blaszana głowa! [ Scratch uderza Grounderem lewą ręką. ] Scratch: Jak to mogło wyjść? Czy nie słyszysz, jak pali się tuż za nami? Grounder: Gee, zgadza się! Słyszę, jak pali się zaraz za ... [ Oczywiście, bezpiecznik jest grzebany tuż za Grounderem. Scratch gapi się w szoku, a Grounder odwraca się, by zobaczyć, jak Sonic trzyma dynamit w obu dłoniach. ] Sonic: Yo, boty! To jest własność Robotnika! Nie chcesz tego stracić, prawda? [ Sonic rzuca dynamitem w Scratch and Grounder, którego ostatni łapie w obie ręce, gdy Sonic ucieka. ] Grounder: Gee, dzięki! To było naprawdę przemyślane ... [ Dynamit wybucha, tworząc chmurę dymu i słowo KABOOM , które służy jako przejście do następnej sceny, w której Sonic and Tails są w restauracji Bert, pijąc sok pomarańczowy. ] Bert: Jasne, dziękuję, chłopaki, że dostali "Robotnik's Protection Racket" odrzucają nasze plecy! Roxy: Oh, nie! Oto nadchodzą znowu! [ Roxy patrzy przez okno, gdzie widzi Scratch i Grounder, którego ubrania są teraz przypalone, idąc ze znużeniem w kierunku baru Bert. ] Roxy: Oh, czy te bozos nigdy się nie poddają? [ Sonic, Tails i Bert podchodzą do Roxy. ] Sonic: Hmmm. Wyglądają, jakby potrzebowali odpoczynku, prawda? Długi odpoczynek! Gdzieś, gdzie nie mogą sprawić więcej kłopotów! Bert: Dobry pomysł, młody kolego, i znam to miejsce! [ Sonic, Tails, Bert i Roxy tłamsili się i szeptali do siebie. Następnie wszystkie uciekają w różnych kierunkach. Scratch otwiera drzwi prawą ręką i wskazuje prawy palec wskazujący. ] Scratch: W porządku, siostro! Gdzie jeż! Roxy: To miejsce ma strój, wiesz! Scratch: Uh, [ Scratch chichoty. ] Scratch: Mieliśmy mały wypadek! Roxy: Oh, jestem tego pewien! [ Kamera przesuwa się na lewą stronę ekranu, gdzie znajdują się Scratch i Grounder. ] Scratch: OK, okej! Le ... pozwól mi porozmawiać z twoim szefem! [ Zdrapki wskazują jego prawy palec wskazujący na Roxy, a Sonic, przebrany za Berta, otwiera drzwi lewą ręką i wychodzi. ] Sonic: Tak! Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, chłopaki? [ Zdrapki wskazują jego prawy palec wskazujący na Sonic. ] Scratch: Chcemy z tobą porozmawiać o ochronie! Sonic: Tak, sirree! Wyglądasz, jakbyś mógł go użyć! [ Grounder podnosi prawy palec wskazujący. ] Grounder: Nie, nie, nie! Zaczekaj chwilę, nie rozumiesz! [ Sonic podchodzi do Groundera. ] Sonic: Co się stało? Ktoś przyszedł po ciebie z otwieraczem do puszek? Scratch: Teraz trzymaj się! Sonic: To miasto jest niebezpiecznym miejscem dla młodego robota! [ Scratch podchodzi do Sonica. ] Scratch and Grounder: Tak jest? [ Sonic otwiera drzwi lewą ręką i wychodzi. ] Sonic: Co ci powiem; mój kumpel ma miejsce, w którym możesz się ukryć, dopóki to się nie rozwali! [ Sonic gwizdnął w lewy kciuk i palec wskazujący, a ciężarówka wróciła do restauracji Bert's Diner. Drzwi się otwierają, a Sonic popycha Scratch do ciężarówki lewą ręką, a Grounder prawą. ] Sonic: Lepiej się spiesz! [ Grounder krzyczy, a on i Scratch chrząkają, gdy lądują w ciężarówce. Sonic zamyka obie drzwiczki, a wnętrze ciężarówki staje się tak ciemne, że widać tylko oczy Scratcha i Groundera. Ciężarówka startuje i odjeżdża. Prowadzi w dół drogi i odbija się od dachów niektórych budynków. Scratch i Grounder krzyczą, kiedy się podskakują. Ciężarówka przejeżdża obok alei, a następnie wraca do niej. Bert stoi na schodach i sygnalizuje ciężarówkę lewą ręką. Prowadzi Scratch i Grounder do drzwi, które otwiera lewą ręką. ] Bert: Daj spokój, czas się wygłupia! [ Drzwi się zamykają, a Scratch i Grounder podążają za Bertem do celi więziennej. ] Bert: Pośpiesz się, są tuż za nami! Scratch: Kto? Kto za nami? [ Drzwi się zamykają. Bert jest za tym, Sonic stoi po jego prawej stronie, a Tails stoi po jego lewej stronie. ] Bert: Dlaczego, Sonic i Tails, oczywiście! Kto jeszcze? Sonic: Tak, chłopaki! Przyszliśmy popatrzeć, jak odpoczywasz! [ Sonic wskazuje swój prawy palec wskazujący na Scratch and Grounder. ] Bert: Poza tym, że jestem burmistrzem i szefem kuchni dla psów chili, jestem szeryfem Mobiusa Corners! [ Bert otwiera prawą ręką płaszcz, odsłaniając w nim swoją odznakę i wskazuje prawy kciuk na Sonica. Scratch i Grounder wzdychają, a Sonic wskazuje na siebie prawy kciuk. ] Sonic: Nie martw się, powiemy Roblobnikowi dobrą nowinę! Tails: Tak, twoje zdanie ma tylko 12 000 lat, a czas wolny za głupie zachowanie! [ Scratch and Grounder jęczą i mdleją. Grounder próbuje wstać. ] Grounder: Cóż, przynajmniej możemy znaleźć czas wolny! [ Grounder przewraca się. Sonic, Tails i Bert odeszli, a Scratch i Grounder wstają z powrotem. ] Grounder: Dr Robotnik nas rozpuści i zamieni w toalety! Scratch: Nie, jeśli uciekniemy! Grounder: Escape? [ Zdrapki wskazują jego prawy palec wskazujący po lewej stronie ekranu. ] Scratch: Spójrz tam! [ Grounder rzuca się w stronę okna i chrząka, gdy uderza głową w kratkę. Gwiazdy kręcą się wokół jego głowy, potem spogląda poza kraty i widzi pierścień kluczy wiszący na haku przy biurku. ] Grounder: Pokażę temu zepsutemu jeżowi, że nie może sprawić, żebym wyglądał głupio! [ Grounder wyciąga prawą rękę i używa jej do chwytania kluczy. Następnie ekran przechodzi do następnej sceny, w której Sonic, Tails, Bert i Roxy stoją przed restauracją Bert's Diner, gdy kamera przybliża je. ] Bert: Jesteś pewny, że nie dam ci rady z parą chili-psów? Sonic: Nie! Musimy znaleźć Robotnika i sprawdzić, czy uda nam się odzyskać pieniądze, które otrzymał od współobywateli! [ Sonic and Tails uciekają, a potem Bert odwraca się do Roxy. ] Roxy: Gee, mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze! [ Bert podnosi lewy palec wskazujący. ] Bert: Robotnik jest tym, który powinien się martwić! [ Bert chichocze i odchodzi. ] Bert: Zaraz wracam, chcę sprawdzić te więzienne boty! [ Bert otwiera prawą drzwiczkami drzwi i wchodzi do środka. Scratch i Grounder podchodzą do niego, trzymając w dłoniach sznurki, które wiążą Bert. ] Bert: Jak na tarnacji ... [ Scratch trzyma w lewej ręce kawałek taśmy i kładzie go na dziobie Bert'a. Bert przewraca się, a Scratch podchodzi do Groundera. Sięga do skafandra Groundera lewą ręką i wyciąga telefon Robocoma Groundera, który trzyma do lewego ucha. Zadzwoni dzwonek alarmowy i widać Robotnika siedzącego przy biurku, gdy kamera zbliża się do niego. ] Robotnik: Najwyższy czas, żebyś zadzwonił! [ Robotnik ujawnia, że trzyma telefon w prawej dłoni. ] Robotnik: W więzieniu? Jak się miewasz ... [ Robotnik zatrzymuje się, a potem się uśmiecha, kiedy słyszy, że Scratch i Grounder schwytali Berta. ] Robotnik: Schwytałeś Bert Whoo? Tak już lepiej! Przyprowadź tu starego geezera i nie martw się o jeża! [ Robotnik śmieje się zło, kiedy odkłada słuchawkę i podchodzi do przycisku na ścianie. ] Robotnik: Mam dla niego niespodziankę! [ Robotnik naciska przycisk prawym palcem wskazującym. Ściana po lewej wznosi się, ukazując za sobą gigantyczny czołg. ] Robotnik: The Robotnik Protection Service zabierze Sonica na przejażdżkę! [ Ekran przechodzi do następnej sceny, w której wyświetlany jest widok poza drzwiami do komórki więzienia. Drzwi się otwierają i Scratch wyciąga z niego głowę i rozgląda się. ] Scratch: Dobra, chodźmy! [ Obraz z wirowania Sonic jest używany jako przejście do następnej sceny, w której pokazano widok Restauracji Bert's. Scratch i Grounder niosą powiązanego Bert, a głos Bert jest przytłumiony za taśmą na jego ustach. Roxy obserwuje z okna. ] Roxy: Hej, chwileczkę! Oni mają Bert! [ Drzwi otwierają się i Roxy wybiega. ] Roxy: Nie pozwolę im tego uciec! [ Grounder uruchamia samochód, w którym on i Scratch siedzą teraz. Roxy wskakuje na tył samochodu i trzyma go obiema rękami na całe życie. Ekran przechodzi do następnej sceny, w której Sonic biegnie przez Mobiusa, a Tails lata za nim. Sonic następnie trzyma lewą rękę do lewego ucha. ] Sonic: Whoa, koleś! Słyszysz to? [ Sonic wskazuje przed sobą lewy palec wskazujący, ale Tails jedynie wzrusza ramionami. ] Ogony: Uh-uh. Co? Sonic: Zwolnijmy! [ Sonic krzyczy, a Tails ląduje blisko niego. Ekran zgrzyta, gdy Sonic wskazuje przed siebie lewy palec wskazujący. ] Sonic: To musi być jedna z maszyn do niszczenia Robotnika! Tails: Nah, musi być trzęsieniem ziemi! [ Zbiornik Robotnika toczy się do Sonic i Tails. ] Tails: Whoops! Chyba nie mamy tyle szczęścia! [ Czołg celuje w armaty w Sonica i Tailsa, którzy zeskakują z drogi i kaczą w samą porę, gdy ich odpalają, powodując eksplozję słowami: BOOM , ZOOM! , POW! WHAM! i THUD! . Sonic i Tails patrzą w górę, a Sonic krzyczy, gdy on i Tails uciekają w samą porę, gdy między nimi spadają różne pociski. Kiedy wylądują, tworzą eksplozję z napisem FOOMM! Robotnik można teraz zobaczyć siedząc na panelu kontrolnym swojego czołgu. ] Robotnik: Ach, o to właśnie chodzi w geniuszu zła! [ Pukanie do drzwi można usłyszeć, a Robotnik odwraca się do niego. ] Robotnik: Jak ktoś mi przeszkadza, kiedy jestem złośliwy! [ Robotnik podbiega do drzwi i otwiera go lewą ręką. Po drugiej stronie, Sonic jest przebrany za starszą kobietę, trzymającą w lewej dłoni torebkę i parasolkę z uchwytem orła po prawej. ] Sonic: Jesteś, młody człowieku! Twoja matka powiedziała mi, że mogę cię tu znaleźć! Robotnik: My, uh, mamo? Sonic: Tak! Chce natychmiastowego raportu o tym, jak dobrze robisz przechwytywanie brzydkie jeża! Robotnik: Uh, dobrze ... [ Sonic podchodzi do Robotnika i szturcha go w klatkę piersiową z jego parasol. ] Sonic: Żadnych wymówek! Jeśli nie masz go do niewoli, będę musiał natychmiast zgłosić się do niej! Robotnik: Och, nie! Nie rób tego! Sonic: Nalegała! Pozwól mi skorzystać z telefonu! [ Sonic podchodzi do telefonu Robotnik i podnosi go z jego prawej strony. ] Sonic: Momma Robotnik, proszę. [ Sonic wkłada telefon w lewej ręce , a potem wyciąga drut pod siebie ze swego prawa . Robotnik biegnie do niego. ] Robotnik: Stop! Nie możemy o tym dyskutować? Zrobię cokolwiek! Sonic: Młodzieńcze, jesteś oferując mi łapówkę, jeśli nie zgłoszę do swojej matki? Robotnik: Tak! Sonic: Wezmę go. [ Robotnik trzyma stos dolarów w prawej ręce i rzuca je jeden po drugim w Sonic, który łapie je w lewej ręce. ] Sonic: Co? Bez napiwku? Robotnik: Uh, przepraszam! [ Robotnik jest teraz trzymając prawy but na prawej ręce i opróżnia monety z niego. Sonic następnie ściska stos pieniędzy płasko z prawej dłoni. ] Sonic: Happy Trails! [ Sonic ucieka, pozostawiając jego przebranie za. Potem biegnie aż do ogona, który stoi w rowie. ] Sonic: Nie. To powinno spłacić wszystkich w Möbiusa rogach i dbać o ustalenie Bert Diner! [ Dymu emituje ze zbiornika Robotnik jako porusza się powoli do przodu. ] Tails: Brzmi jak Robotnika w Havin' kłopoty silnika! Sonic: Pewnie dlatego, że wyciągnął kilka przewodów na jego pokładzie kontroli! [ Wybucha zbiornik Robotnika, a słowo, KA-WHOOM pojawia się na ekranie. Gdy eksplozja czyści, zbiornik Robotnik jest w kawałkach. ] Sonic: Huh, jak walka”, że? [ Robotnik, który jest teraz w Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer i Town Terrorizer , unosi się spod gruzów, a do Sonic i Tails. ] Robotnik: To czas zapłaty, Jeż! Mam twój przyjaciel w moim lochu! Sonic: Oh, tak? Kto? [ Sonic wskazuje jego lewy palec wskazujący na Robotnika. ] Robotnik: Zgadza się, a on będzie się tam! Sonic: Trzymaj go, mówimy Bert Whoo? Robotnik: Mówiłem, jeż, Bert Whoo jest moim więźniem! [ Robotnik śmieje się złośliwie, kiedy odlatuje. Sonic i Tails patrzeć na siebie, a potem na Robotnika. ] Sonic: Chodź, ogony! Nie możemy mieć najlepszy chili pies kucharz w Mobius stłoczonych w twierdzy Robotnik głównej! [ Sonic ucieka, a ogony leci za nim. Widok na zewnątrz twierdzy Robotnik jest teraz wyświetlany jako kamera przybliża na nim. Kamera przesuwa się po prawej stronie ekranu, gdzie Sonic i Tails palcach obok Scratch i samochód grounder za. ] Sonic: Więc tak Bert tu mamy! Grounder zarysowania i uciekł! Tails: Jeśli duncebots są coraz to inteligentne, Lepiej być ostrożnym! [ Sonic i Tails podkraść się do drzwi frontowych. Roxy rówieśników zza krzaka. ] Roxy: Psst! Sonic i Tails: Yeow! [ Roxy ucisza dźwięku i ogonów. ] Sonic: Whoa! Roxy: Cześć, chłopaki! Tails: Roxy! Sonic: Co ty tu robisz? Roxy: Próbuję zapisać Bert! Jestem zadowolony, do zobaczenia! Sonic: Dobrze, jeśli będziemy go uratować, to lepiej zacząć! [ Przejścia ekranu do następnej sceny, gdzie Sonic, Tails i Roxy wszystko przemykać przez korytarz. Roxy przystanki oraz wstrzymuje oddech. ] Roxy: Hej, chłopaki, patrzcie! [ Jak Roxy odbierze odznakę Bert lewą ręką, Sonic i Tails wchodzą przez drzwi pułapki. ] Roxy: To odznaka Berta! [ Światło świeci na odznaki Berta. Roxy potem odwraca się do Sonic i Tails, gdzie były, tylko znaleźć ich nie ma. ] Roxy: Hej, chłopaki, skąd idziesz? [ Tymczasem Sonic i Tails nadal spadać przez klapę. ] Sonic i Tails: Whoa! [ Sonic ogony krzyczeć gdy spadają poprzez rynnę. Zarysowania i Grounder trzymać swoje ramiona. Sonic ląduje w ramionach na zarysowania, a Tails ląduje w ramionach grounder jako robotnik śmieje się złośliwie. Bert będzie teraz związany na krześle obok nich. Kamera porusza się do prawej strony ekranu, przeszłe maszynie młotem, aż osiągnie Robotnik, który stoi obok zestawu przełączników na OFF pozycji. ] Robotnik: Witaj w moim lochu! Ponieważ nie wydaje się uzyskać moją wiadomość, pomyślałem, że lepiej wbijać go w! [ Robotnik ciągnie przełącznik lewą ręką, ustawiając ją do SMASH pozycji i włączeniu urządzenia udarowego. ] Sonic: Whoa, Doc! Twoje zasady sekcji rytmicznej! [ Robotnik wskazuje jego prawy palec wskazujący na Sonic. ] Robotnik: Zobaczymy, jak się śmiać, gdy jesteś jeż naleśnik! [ Robotnik chwyta przełącznik lewą ręką i ustawia go do SMASH pozycji ponownie, dzięki czemu maszyna młot iść szybciej. Roxy teraz spada przez rynnę. ] Roxy: Whoa! [ Roxy ląduje na Robotnika, który jęczy z bólu, ona czyni go ustawić przełącznik do SMASH ponownie pozycję, dzięki czemu maszyna młot iść jeszcze szybciej. Maszyna młot powoduje, że ekran dudnienie, i biegnie w kierunku Scratch i grounder. ] Grounder: Pomocy! [ Zdrap i Grounder rzuca Sonic i ogony bok. ] Scratch: Sa-have u-hu-hus! [ Scratch i Grounder uciec i Robotnik krzyczy jak maszyna młot goni go i je. ] Robotnik: Nienawidzę tego jeża! [ Tails i Bert, ten ostatni z nich jest teraz w niewytłumaczalny sposób rozwiązał, skręcić w twarz Roxy. Ogony wyciąga lewą rękę. ] Tails: Zawdzięczamy ci jedno, Roxy! [ Kamera przesuwa się po prawej stronie ekranu, gdzie Sonic. ] Sonic: Lepiej w to uwierzyć, a ja mam tylko sposób płacenia cię z powrotem! Ogony, chwycić zestaw narzędzi! [ Zarys Sonic przędzenia służy jako przejście do następnej sceny, gdzie Sonic, Tails, Bert i Roxy są stojących poza diner Berta. Ogony zbudował nowy robota przy użyciu głowicy kulowej Hog oraz głowę i kończyny ruletkę. Aparat powiększa go. ] Tails: Wiedziałem te stare części robota by się przydał. Wystarczy nacisnąć ten przycisk! [ Tails zaznacza swój prawy palec wskazujący na przycisku. Roxy naciska go z jej prawym palcem wskazującym, a Ball Hog mówi w mechanicznym głosem, który brzmi jak Tails. ] Piłka Hog: Witamy diner Berta. Mogę proszę przyjąć zamówienie? Roxy: Wow, super! Dzięki tobie mogę rzucić czeka tabel i być partnerem Berta! [ Sonic odwraca się do Berta. ] Sonic: Cóż, musimy prędkości keeds! Bert: Pamiętaj, że jeśli kiedykolwiek się głodny, zawsze można wrócić do diner Berta za darmo chili psa lunch! Sonic: Dzięki, Bert! [ Sonic ucieka, a fale Bert jego lewa ręka do widzenia na niego. Sonic następnie wraca, trzymając widelec w lewej ręce i nóż w jego prawej stronie. ] Sonic: Cóż, to musi być gdzieś w porze lunchu, a ja jestem głodny! [ Sonic skacze w ramiona Roxy, a oni całują się w usta. A różowe serce emituje, a pokrywa ekranu, która zanika do czarnego, kończąc odcinek. ] Sonic Says [ Sonic i Tails są diner Berta, jedzenia psy chili, a następnie skręcić do zera twarzy i grounder kiedy je usłyszeć. ] Scratch: Okay, mądry człowiek! Czas zapłacić! Grounder: Tak! Jesteśmy gang robota! Zapłacić lub innego! [ Sonic biegnie do zera i grounder. ] Sonic: Albo co? Grounder: Cóż, hm, nie wiem! [ Scratch wzrusza ramionami w błąd. ] Sonic ( dla widzów ): Te dumbbots nie wiem zbyt wiele, ale moi kumple wiedzą lepiej niż przyłączyć się do gangu! Czemu? Bo”życie z przestępczością prowadzi tylko do życia w ciężkiej chwili! [ Sonic ucieka, aw następnej scenie, scratch i grounder są ubrani jak więźniowie w celi więziennej. ] Sonic: Zagraj to elegancki, pobyt w szkole i trzymać z dala od gangów! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach